Love and War - Kitakami x Ooichi
by Macho Man Randy Quaid
Summary: Ooichi knew in her own heart that she loved Kitakami truly, even if her love didn't know it. But recently the desire to confess to her has been so strong, and Ooichi decides that she simply must. There is a war on, after all, and not everybody comes back alive. It would be foolish to let yourself live with regrets. First KanColle story


"Ooichi, can you ease up a bit, my arm is falling asleep," Kitakami said after a long sip from her milkshake. Her brunette shipmate, who was cuddling into her, released her hold a bit.

"Sorry, Kitakami-san," she said, keeping her smile. "I just got a little carried away."

Kitakami forgave her, and returned to her milkshake. "Do you like your milkshake, Kitakami-san?" Ooichi asked as they continued to walk down the way. Kitakami nodded. "Hmmm," she affirmed, "it is really good. Thanks for buying it for me, Ooichi."

Ooichi leaped up at the praise. She always loved it when the girl gave her praise. "O-of course, Kitakami-san! I couldn't leave you out here all hot." Indeed, Oiichii would never forgive herself if Kitakami died of heatstroke on a blazingly hot day such as this. How could Ooichi allow herself to permit any harm or inconvenience to befall the love of her life. Yes, Kitakami is the love of her life, even if she didn't know it.

Ooichi was under no sense of delusion about her feelings towards her best friend and sister ship. She was in love with her, and deeply so, ever since the day they first met … in this lifetime at least. Ooichi would never know how she thought back in her old ship form, back when she actually WAS a ship, when Americans were the biggest worry to their country's security instead of the Abysmals. Hell, Ooichi didn't even know if her old ship body even had the capacity for thought or for feelings or for sentiments or for dreams. But if they did, Ooichi felt that even back in her previous incarnation, her love would've stood true. At the very least, their time spent together in the old war certainly had an affect for her current sentimentality.

Indeed, it was love, and Ooichi knew it from the beginning. She knew it - from the way she would feel whenever the girl entered her gaze or from the feelings of intense jealousness that would overwhelm her whenever she would see her with another ship by herself. Ooichi made no effort to mask it from herself or even from the object of her affections for that matter. Outside of overtly telling her, Ooichi always sought to demonstrate her love for her in any basic way, such as through cuddling or buying her a milkshake to comfort her on this hot day. But in her mind, the ship had not capped herself at these frivolities; no, indeed Kitakami's welfare was more than a fun hobby to her. She knew that there was a war on, and that it was serious, and she was fully aware of the risks. In her mind, Ooichi had already decided on her last act of expression - without a second thought, if it came down to it with no other avenue, Ooichi knew she would take the hit for Kitakami, that she would willingly lay down her life so that Kitakami could live.

But on this bright and warm day, here at this beautiful beach, the serenity of the sea, the peaceful manner in which the waves lapped against the sand, it seemed impossible that there was even a war. The two friends instead just walked along the sand at the end of a relaxing afternoon in each other's company, and life seemed good. Ooichi looked up at Kitakami, and watched her as she sipped from the cup in her elegant way, and she listened attentively to her as she she said in her soft voice, "Ahh, so good." Ooichi nearly burst with pride, taking the statement almost as a compliment.

"Well," Kitakami said, "Time to return to the base. It's getting late, Ooichi."

Oiichii frowned, and said, "Okay." Still cuddling, the pair walked back to the base area. As they arrived in the town square, Kitakami broke from Ooichi's hold. She stretched an said, "Well, I'll see you later then, Ooichi!"

"Eh?" Ooichi exclaimed, taken totally by surprise. "What're you saying, Kitakami-san?" The dark-haired girl turned back to herm smiled and said, "Remember? Nagato-san asked me to..."

Ooichi didn't. Information about people who were not Kitakami didn't really tend to stick permanently in her mind. Non-Kitakami people simply were not all that interesting to her. She grew discontented, "But we were hanging out~." Kitakami chuckled, and continued, "I promised I would help her out. Don't worry, Ooichi, we'll meet up later."

Kitakami was about to turn to leave, but suddenly Ooichi grabbed her. "Kitakami-san~" she said to her "Gyeh? Ooichi, what're you doing?" She stared at Ooichi in the eyes. Ooichi couldn't answer her, as she didn't quite know herself. She had to catch herself out, as for a moment she nearly - nearly said it aloud to her. As if possessed just then and there, she was almost about to confess her love to her sister ship.

"Ooichi," the blackette asker again in her soothing, soft tone, "Is anything the matter, Ooichi?" Ooichi looked up at her, now sweating. Through willpower, she managed to shake her head, "No," she said, "No, nothing's the matter, Kitakami-san. Just see you later." Kitakami smiled again. "Alright," she said, "See you later, Ooichi."

With nothing to do, Ooichi began to trek back to her barracks. Usually she would be occupied by feelings of jealousy and rage that some other girl took time away from her with Kitakami, but not today. Instead, she was feeling more morose than angry. She thought about how she nearly confessed and how she barely held herself back.

Kitakami and I are friends,' she said aloud. But what if that's all she sees it as?The dark-haired ship did never seem to receive her feelings, at least not in the same way. As far back as Ooichi could remember, she was always cuddling her and trying to grab her hand and such, not once did her sister ship make a similar attempt. There was that time when they were walking in the dark together, and Kitakami asked her to take her hand, but that was more of a practical measure than anything. Is it possible then that Kitakami only sees them as being in a friendship and nothing more? She never thought about before, but now that she had it seemed likely. Bowing her head now in sadness, Ooichi felt a sense of grief as she mused on the possibility that the girl who she knew she loved, and who she would take a shell for, didn't feel the same.

She was in this alien mood when she greeted both Fubuki and Mutsuki back at the Mobile Unit Five barracks.

"Ah, Ooichi-san, hello," Fubuki and Mutsuki both greeted her. She didn't acknowledge them, instead she was enraptured in her own brooding. With purple lines of angst waving over her head, she flopped down onto her bed and swore into her pillow. "Eh?" the two expressed, baffled by their comrades melancholic state. "Ooichi-san," Fubuki addressed her, "are you okay?" Again, Ooichi showed no signs of recognition. Fubuki and Mutsuki looked at each other. Fubuki whispered to her friend, "What do you think is troubling her?" Mutsuki shook her head, and said, "I don't know. Also, where's Kitakami-san?"  
"Oh, yeah. Good point. Where is she? The two are normally inseparable."  
"Do you think something happened between them?" Mustuki inquired further. Fubuki shook her head - she didn't have the answers. But there was someone silently sunk into her bed that did have them. Fubuki thought about whether or not it was her place to ask. Deciding that as flagship her team's welfare was of utmost importance that it was within her jurisdiction. Also, there was the possibility of domestic dispute, making it very much her business. But still, as tactful as she felt she could be, Fubuki addressed her again.

"Ooichi-san," she said as she walked closer to her bed, "is something the matter? Did something happen between yourself and Kitakami-san?"

No response. The ship remained sullen and facedown in her sheets. "Ooichi-san," she said again, this time putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, "if something is the matter, you should tell me…it is my responsibility as flagship to make sure you are okay. Also, I do want to help you out, if it's possible."

Alas, Ooichi stood up. Slowly, she turned around to face Fubuki, her face still sullen and expressionless. She opened her mouth, and said, "Kitamaki-san~" and paused. Mutsuki walked over and sat on the bed beside Fubuki. The two were in anticipation.

"Yes," Mutsuki asked, "What about Kitakami-san? Did you two fight?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, we didn't fight. It's hard to explain-" Ooichi looked at them and said. "I care for Kitakami very deeply, but sometimes, I wonder if she feels the same way - if she cares for me, I mean."

"Well, sure she does!" Fubuki exclaimed, "I mean you two are always so close! You're best friends!"

She shook her head. "No, that's not exactly what I mean. I know she cares for me, but I don't know if she cares about me the same way I care about her."

She continued, "I want to tell her how much I care for her, and tried to today, but I didn't. I want to tell her, but I'm not sure how she'll respond to it~"

"Oi~" Mutsuki interjected. The teary-eyed brunette looked up at her. "Oi, do you, by any chance, how do I put this tactfully?, do you love Kitakami-san, maybe a little more than just a simple friendship?"

"What?" Ooichi attempted to conceal her blush and she got on the defensive. 'How did she find me out? Did I give myself away?' She waved her arms around defensively as if to deflect the girl's question. "I-I think you are mistaken! Of course not, we're both girls, right?"

Mutskuki went over and grasped her hands. "That doesn't matter!" The consolation and understanding took the brunette by surprise. She sat there in a gasp as Mutsuski continued her consoling words. "You love who you love. And it's okay, you can tell us! We're not going to judge you," she turn around to Fubuki still sitting there, "Right, Fubuki-chan?"

"Yeah, mmm," Fubuki nodded in agreement. "As your flagship, it my responsibility to help you without any form of judgement, Ooichi-san! I just want to help you with however it is you're feeling~"

Ooichi looked down hesitantly, still reluctant to confess to another person. She really wanted the only person to ever know to be Kitakami. But eventually she nodded and said, "Yes." She looked up at the pair and said it again. "Yes, it is true. I love her. I love her so much. And I so much want to tell her, but I'm afraid that she won't accept me. Worst, what if she'll hate me for it~"

Mutsuki hugged her. Ooichi, who usually was opposed to any display of affection from anyone but her dear Kitakami decided to embrace it. She shed a few tears on her shoulder. Mutsuki leaned back and said, "I don't think that she'll ever hate you, Ooichi. Even if she doesn't return your feelings, I don't think she could ever hate you. "  
"Yeah," Fubuki interjected, "I'm sure you two can still remain friends." Ooichi looked away again. She thought about what they said and pictured in her mind the prospect of Kitakami friend-zoning her. She looked back at them and said, "no."

"Eh?"  
"Eh?"

Ooichi repeated, "No, we couldn't," she glanced upward at her two mates. "Because I couldn't bare that," she elaborated, "I don't want to just be her friend, I want to be more than that. And if she said no, then-" she looked away again.

"How did you know?" she asked Mutsuki.  
"Eh?" Mutuski asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you know that I was in love with Kitakami-san, Mutsuki-san? I never told anybody. And I know I could be a bit affectionate around her, but most people just think I'm being friendly."

Mutsuki smiled and replied, "I just knew. Because I had the same feeling in my own heart for someone-" she began to tear little as she thought of Kisagari and how she slipped beneath the waves to rest at the bottom of the ocean forever.

"Which is why," Mutsuki looked at her with an expression of determination, and she continued, "even if you feel it might ruin your friendship, you should still tell Kitakami your feelings!"

"Eh!" Fubuki interjected, "Mutsuki!" Fubuki panicked; she didn't know what Mutsuki was doing. "Mustuki, what are you saying! As flagship of this staff, I have to keep group unity! I can't have tension between people!"

Mutsuki looked back at her, "There's already tension, Fubuki-chan!" Fubuki stood back from Mutsuki's stare. The determined girl turned back to Oichii. "Remember what Akagi-senpai said, Fubuki-chan? That it is important that we tell people how we feel when we get the chance! I know that all too well now." She paused and teared a little bit. "Ooichi," she continued, "You have to tell Kitakami how you feel, no matter the risk! Because she is special to you. This is a war, Ooichi, and people don't always come back, and if Kitakami …. before you got the chance to tell her…" she paused, "… you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Mutsuki's words continued to ring in her ears late into the twilight hours as Ooichi lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. "This is a war," she remembered the destroyer telling her, "and people don't always come back~"

"-you should still tell Kitakami your feelings …. you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

The door opened causing the light from the hallway to illuminate the room, except for the shadow. Ooichi looked over at the door, a thankful distraction from her somber thoughts.

"Oh, Ooichi," Kitakami said as she came into the room, drying her hair with her towel, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you~"

"Oh, n-no," Ooichi said defensively, "Don't worry about it, Kitakami-san. I wasn't asleep at all."

Kitakami closed the door behind her, temporarily shrouding the room in darkness again before she turned on her lamp light. She de-robed to change into her nightclothes; Ooichi would be lying if she didn't fancy herself a cheeky peek. "She's so…."Ooichi whispered to herself, admiring her sleek form. She couldn't think of any words. She just continued to stare on with her mouth agape; some drool flowing as she lusted after the figure before her.

"Ooichi," Kitakami addressed her sister ship, now dressed again.  
"Eh?" Ooichi said a little frazzled, "What is it Kitakami-san?" She quickly wiped away her drool stains as she tried to recompose herself and look proper. 'Did-did she SEE me gawking?' she thought, slightly panicked. 'Oh, please God! Don't let that be the case!'

Kitakami didn't seem bothered; however. She lay down in her bed casually, wiping the last bit of moisture from her hair. Slightly looking at her companion from the corner of her eye, she said, "I'm sorry I left you today on our day of together." She continued," I'm sure I could've moved that session later. Today was supposed to be our day. And I know how upset you can get at such things~" Kitakami looked over at her fully, a slight frown on her face.

The peeping patroller probably should've sighed knowing that her little secret was preserved, but instead she was even more frazzled at the possibility that her dear Kitakami was saddened. Her frowns always hurt her, she wanted to see nothing but smiling in perpetuity from her crush. In a swift motion she sat up in the bed, and said, "N-no! Don't be sad about it, Kitakami-san! You were just doing your duty! I know you wouldn't do something if it wasn't important!" she said loudly and with convection. Kitakami chuckled a little. "Thanks, Ooichi. I was just afraid you were mad or upset with me-"

"Never!" Ooichi yelled as if it were a religious truth, "I could never be mad at you, Kitakami-san! I could never be upset with you!"

Ooichi smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Ooichi," she said as she sunk into her covers. She closed her eyes and said wearily, "You really are my best friend-" Kitakami smiled thinly, and said, "You're mine, too, Kitakami-san~"

Kitakami played with her bedsheets, rolling her fingers around in circles on the fabric sheets, thinking about their signature move in battle, where they spin as they fire off torpedoes in every direction to destroy every damn Abysmal ship in their proximity. She thought of that move, but instead of at sea, they were in a ballroom, twirling and dancing. 'Oh, Ooichi," Kitakami said, her elegant ballroom dress twirling in the breeze, 'You look beautiful, tonight.' 'You, too! Kitakami-san!' 'Ooichi,' she said, as they ducked, 'I love you, Ooichi.'

Kitakami smiled at the fantasy. Her mind then turned on the events of today, and Ooichi reflected on the day they had together out in the town. The way she held Kitakami so close, and the way Kitakami never minded, buying her that milkshake, and seeing how happy she was to sip at it. 'Her adorns face.' She looked back up at her fellow cruiser. "It was a nice day while it lasted though, wasn't it, Kitakami-san?" She continued, still watching the fabric as she made her finger spin. "It would truly be nice if every day were like today-"

No response. Ooichi looked at the girl and saw her with eyes closed, fast asleep on the bed. Kitakami smiled as she innocently watched her. 'She's so cute,' she whispered. She got up and went to turn out her light. She flicked it off, but before going back to bed she looked at her companion, and rubbed her hand through her hair.

"Kitakami-san," she whispered to the sleeping girl, "I love you." She then climbed back into bed and looked the sleeping girl again through the moonlight coming in through the window. Ooichi was glad she didn't throw the moon into the ocean now. She remembered Mutsuki's words again from earlier. 'you'll regret it for the rest of your life … you should still tell her your feelings … this is war, Ooichi, and people don't always come back…'

And although it felt good to tell her feelings out loud then and there and it slightly put her at piece, Oichii knew that it was no long term solution. Ooichi realized right then and there what she had to do. She lay on her back and she stared straight up through the darkness at the ceiling once more. "Tomorrow," she promised herself, "tomorrow, I will tell Kitakami-san how I feel!" She closed her eyes, and repeated with determination, "I will confess to her - that I love her!"

 **A/N:**

Excuse for any errors in grammar or spelling. It is late here and I just wanted to get this out.

Anyway, this is just a quick fic I put out for my favorite KanColle pairing behind Fubuki x Mutusuki x Yuudachi, and that's KitaOi. Seeing as how they're basically canon, at least on Ooichi's end, I was surprised at the scarcity of their stories here on fanfiction, so this is my attempt to rectify that deficiency.

It's not complete yet, of course. I will be submitting a follow-up chapter some time soon, which will also be my first attempt to crossover into action. So that should be fun.

Anyway, without a furtherado, bring on the critics! I hope to hear praise! I love to hear it! Don't throw money, just your applause is enough!

Peace out.


End file.
